Khan MaGrekor
Vanadiel Urist "Old McGregor" MaGrekor is a distinguished Baal'Ken commander, currently Khan of the Vunarik Horde, which is better known for its service with the Elven Star Empire and Terran Confederation as mercenaries, even though he did respond to the IlKhan call to battle at Resmani. Early Life Khan MaGrekor was born on the steppes of the main continent of the Baal'Ken homeworld to one of the most recognised Horde at the time, the Vunarik. He was never the most studious or careful pupil, but he was known for his physical strength and his ruthlessness among his peers. Fully a head taller than most Baal'Ken, he was sent to the prestigious IlKhan Military Academy, where he trained with other future Khans and became a master of the Baal'Kadar, the ancient wrestling art of the Baal'Ken. During his time at the academy, he won the Interhorde championship once and was classed among the top pupils. Early service to the Vunarik Given a commission as Horde Chief, Vanadiel was stationed aboard a frigate which was tasked with hunting pirates near the Dread Border, where he acquitted his task with remarkable talent, prompting rapid rise through the ranks. He personally killed the Hobgoblin pirate lord Maztarazz in hand to hand combat, breaking his back with a move reminiscent of the Terran "sharpshooter" . During Operation Raging Hellcat against the Dread Ones, the then Horde Champion MaGrekor lost a good part of his jaw and snout from a plasma blast while in close combat with goblin raiders, which required him to have reconstructive surgery on his face, leaving a good part of his snout hairless and with a set of metallic teeth instead of natural ones. The Terran Confederation awarded him with the Purple Heart in recognition of his service. Claiming the title of Khan All while this was happening, Vanadiel Urist MaGrekor was still a highly regarded Baal'Kadar fighter and had claimed 2 heavyweight championship in total, with one while recovering from his injuries from Operation Raging Hellcat. After his recovery was complete, he challenged the old Khan of the Vunarik to a Baal'Kadar fight for the title of Khan, which the old man pretty much threw in favour of the up and coming young champion. The fight was viewed as a great retirement bout for the previous Khan, but he was clearly outmatched from the start and was willing to relinquish his title at this point. Battle of Bastille and Resmani The Vunarik served both the Imperial army and the Royal army during their recent border skirmishes, which is unusual for most Hordes, most of which if they had fought for the Empire during the Battle of Bastille simply did not show up for the Battle of Resmani. Many regard this as an example of the Savage Bear's lust for combat, but some of begun to believe that the man might actually be far more clever than he seems, edging all his bets in order to possibly challenge the IlKhan himself after winning as many battles as possible. Protectorate War The Vunarik Khan was one of the first person to escalate the conflict with the Protectorate at the end of the 23rd century in order to finally have a full on war with the Protectorate which had been plaguing their galactic north-eastern border for the longest time. He also threw his support completely with the Etherite Federation, bringing about his entire fleet to the protection of the Oread Homeworld against the Protectorate invasion fleet. Character sheet * PDF character sheet